Spetsnaz vs. IRA
Spetsnaz vs.ira is the secound match-up of the Back for Blood special of the TV Show Deadliest Warrior it pitted the Spetsnaz squad against the ira cell to see who'd win the title of Deadliest Modern Warrior. For weapons the team tested two new Somali Pirates weapons to make it more even; the 44. Magnum Revolver and the HK G3 Sniper Rifle. In the end the Pirates came out victorious. Weapons Spetsnaz Representative's : Sonny Puzikas Pavel Ksendz Somali Pirate: Representative's : Adbi Ali Haji Ukaji Simulation Overall Winner: Somali Pirates Battle Somali Pirates Spetsnaz The battle begins with 5 Spetsnaz soldiers infiltrating a warehouse serving as the Somali's headquarters. On top of the building, an Somali member spots them and takes aim with his HK G3 Sniper Rifle. A single shot downs one of the Spetsnaz . . Inside the warehouse, an IRA member constructing a Nail Bomb hears the gun shot and realizes that there are intruders. The IRA sniper aims at another Spetsnaz soldier and fires, but he runs behind a tree and avoids the shot. The 4 IRA terrorists inside start to load up on weaponry for their battle and look for cover for when the Spetsnaz team arrives. The IRA sniper tries to shoot the Spetsnaz man behind the tree, but misses again. Another Spetsnaz man lies on the ground and sets up his Dragunov sniper rifle. He carefully takes aim and shoots, killing the gunman above and knocking him off the rooftop. . He gets up and signals for the rest of his team to continue into the building. One Spetsnaz opens the door and is met with gunfire from two AR-15 ArmaLites. He fires back with his AK74 carbine and ducks for cover behind drum barrels. Another Spetsnaz soldier tries to assist him from the entrance with his rifle, resulting in a massive gunfight. The Spetsnaz man behind the barrels shoots up, breaking off some rubble which almost hits an IRA man. He tries to shoot back, but his ArmaLite winds up malfunctioning and is rendered useless. Now without a gun, he calls for the other IRA man with him and tells him to make a run for it. The Spetsnaz soldier behind the barrel calls for his team to run after the IRA. The two IRA men try to run away from the Spetsnaz, but one of the Spetsnaz men throws an RGD-5 grenade at them. It blows up and kills one of them, . but the other manages to escape the explosion. Two Spetsnaz soldiers run after the other IRA person, not realizing that they are passing by an armed Nail Bomb. They stop to shoot at him, with the bomb right behind them. The IRA man is hit, but stays on his feet. He pulls out his remote and presses the button, detonating the bomb and killing one of the Spetsnaz soldiers. . The other one gets up and continues chasing the IRA man, following his blood trail. He enters another building and keeps his AK74 up and ready. As he turns a corner, the IRA man jumps out and knocks the gun out of the Spetsnaz's hands and throws him against a pillar. The IRA man tries to punch him in the face, but the Spetsnaz soldier elbows him in the side, flips sides with him, and starts to choke him. He then throws the IRA man to the floor and pulls out his Ballistic Knife. The Spetsnaz man tries to stab him with it, but the IRA man grabs his arm and tries to push it away. He is overpowered by the Spetsnaz, however, and is stabbed in the face. . The Spetsnaz man gets up, only to see a giant stream of fire shoot from the corner. He starts to back away as another IRA member comes in with his LPO-50 Flamethrower at full power. The Spetsnaz soldier tries to run away and enters a room, only to find that it is a dead end. The IRA man shows up at the entrance and sets fire to the entire room, burning the Spetsnaz soldier to a crisp as he screams in agony and pain. . He nods in satisfaction and turns around, only to be staring down the barrel of another Spetsnaz's Saiga Shotgun. Terrified, the IRA man tries to bring his flamethrower around to fire, but the Spetsnaz soldier fires and completely blows off the IRA man's head. . The Spetsnaz soldier makes his way to the bathroom and cautiously opens the door. Believing that the room is empty, he slowly starts to enter with the Spetsnaz leader following behind. Suddenly, the last IRA member jumps out and kills the Spetsnaz leader's last soldier with the Webley Revolver. . The Spetsnaz leader tries to shoot him with his Makarov Pistol, but misses. The IRA man takes cover and fires at the Spetsnaz commander, but misses as well. He runs over to the toilets, dodging the Spetsnaz leader's gunfire. He takes aim and tries to fire again. However, the gun clicks, indicating that his revolver is out of ammo. The Spetsnaz leader sees this and starts to charge at him. The IRA man desperately tries to get another shot out of his gun, but the Spetsnaz leader quickly runs up to him. He grabs the IRA man and shoves the Makarov up to his throat. He fires the gun, and blood sprays onto the wall as the IRA man slumps onto the toilet seat. . The Spetsnaz leader yells out "Ya Spetsnaz!" ("I am Spetsnaz" in Russian) in victory and stands triumphantly.